1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a power cutting saw with a dust catching device with a carrier which forms a workpiece supporting surface, a holder which is mounted on the carrier, a saw assembly which is pivotably attached to the holder to pivot around a transverse axis above the carrier, the saw assembly having a drive motor and a saw blade, and being pivotable between a rest position in which the saw blade is raised and a sawing position in which the saw blade is lowered, and a dust catching device which is mounted on the saw assembly, the dust catching device having at least one dust outlet opening on a dust outlet side and having at least one dust inlet opening on a dust inlet side, the at least one dust inlet opening facing a dust-throwing side of the saw blade.
2. Description of Related Art
Saws of the type under consideration have been known for decades (German Patent Application DE 197 31 436 A1; European Patent Application EP 1 266 720 A2). They are used for working all types of materials. One special application of these power saws is woodworking and others are for working plastic and for metalworking.
The particular type of power saw to which the present invention is directed, i.e., a cutting saw, first of all, has a saw assembly which is mounted to be able to pivot around a transverse axis, its saw blade being mounted to pivot out of a raised rest position into a lowered sawing position and vice versa. With this motion of the saw blade, a workpiece located on a workpiece supporting surface can be cut off.